


Calrissian

by Symone_Nicole



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Alpha!Han, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Future Mpreg, Future Triad, Future characters to be added - Freeform, I suck at tagging, Kinda, M/M, Omega!Lando, i suck at summaries, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symone_Nicole/pseuds/Symone_Nicole
Summary: Ever since he presented, Lando Calrissian never thought that he would ever lead the family life.  Despite being an Omega, starting a family was never one of his aspirations.or,This is the story of how Lando Calrissian and Han Solo become pairs, and then later in life form a triad(kinda).
Relationships: Lando Calrissian/Han Solo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So, this story is a product of another work of mine, Ren. Ren is a Finn x Kylo fic. You do not have to read Ren to understand this story--this story is more like a prequel.
> 
> Enjoy!

31 ABY. Socorro. Vekeyya.

The festival smelled of Socorro’s finest delicacies. Other places in the galaxy wouldn’t call them delicacies but Socorro was home for Lando Calrissian. It’s not the same as when he was a child but this is the place where the renowned and reputable Lando Calrissian was born.

“Here take a seat,” Han said as he escorted Lando to Lando’s suite. He had no idea why Lando got a suite when two of their sons had great places to stay in Socorro. “You need anything? How about a foot rub?”

Lando rubbed his swollen belly as Han helped him down on the couch. He couldn’t believe that at his age that he was pregnant of all things. Lando watched as Han started pacing around the room, fussing over him and his health. Han always acted like this, Lando found it endearing and yet at times it annoyed him with how fussy Han could be while he was pregnant. 

“Han,” Lando called out and quickly gained Han's attention. “C’mere baby. I just want you close.”

Han gave Lando a soft smile as he moved and sat by him on the couch. In seconds, Lando rested his head against Han’s shoulder while Han started to rub his round belly. Lando Calrissian was known as many things and for many things. A former smuggler, an entrepreneur, a rebellion legend, and a parent. Less known to the galaxy, he was Han Solo’s mate. His younger self never imagined this life--when he was young he thought he would be sipping drinks on the beach during the day and playing sabacc all night. 

Lando started laughing at an old memory.

“What so funny, hmm?”

“Just thinking back to when I first met you on Vandor,” Lando responded.

“I know, you were in-love me then. You don’t have to keep lyin’ about it,” Han said causing Lando to roll his eyes.

“The moment you walked up to the table I could tell that you were going to be nothing but trouble,” Lando admitted. He thought that and amongst other things about Han Solo. He never thought he would be here with Han as they are.

  
  


10BBY. Vandor. 

Who hasn’t heard the name of Lando Calrissian? Who hasn’t listened to his honeyed voice retell the stories of his adventures in the Calrissian Chronicles? Lando Calrissian the omega smuggler who was the pilot of a Corellian YT-1300 series freighter, the Millennium Falcon. Who hasn’t witnessed Lando walk into a room or a city like he owned the place, and if he was there playing Sabbac then he just might end up owning it.

It has been a week since he landed on Vandor to recover his impounded ship. Lando decided that after the recent chain of events that his career as a smuggler was over. Once a door closes a new one opens. He quickly started his new career as a sportsman, a more refined term for a gambler. He won many things during his brief time on Vandor, enough credits to get his ship back but he wasn’t interested in paying to have his wrongfully impounded ship back in his possession. He’d free her when his time on Vandor was over.

He loved Vandor and the people of Vandor were enamored by him. He flaunted his scent on this planet as he did everywhere. He was an omega and he never tried to hide it. He was proud of his omega status, where some people might have given him pity or thought of it as a waste--Lando saw it as a strength. Lando knew he was charming and he knew he could have anyone eating out of the palm of his hand.

He considered himself an equal opportunity lover--he didn’t mind if his partner wasn’t human. If they were human, he has slept with alphas, betas, and omegas. He never slept with the same alpha twice in fear that it would complicate his personal livelihood. Life was going great for him and he never saw himself settling down with anyone anytime soon. 

Lando was never one to kiss and tell but people have heard of his promiscuous lifestyle, they’ve witnessed him flirt with every species even droids. Crude people, the jealous ones, would deem everything he has is because he was just an overhyped omega whore. Lando didn’t care what they thought. He didn’t mix business with pleasure and he never used his ass to get himself out of unfavorable situations. Pleasure was pleasure that he had with anyone that caught his eye.

For just being 21 years old, Landonis Balthazar Calrissian would say his life is just going by fabulously. Every aspect of his life was going just as he had dreamed and fantasized. Even in this sabacc game right now, he finished telling of his latest adventure and the only factor he never thought to calculate appeared in his life.

“Is this seat taken?” 

Lando heard someone ask the table, he looked up as he pulled his winnings towards him. Lando could tell right off the bat that this kid was an alpha--he didn’t have to wait for his alpha scent to hit him. It was the way he carried himself with his confidence, no, cockiness. Stars, Lando wanted to roll in this alpha’s musky scent. Lando knew in those brief few seconds, he was going to give this kid the best time in his life--at the sabacc table and later in his bed.

“If nobody’s in the seat, it ain’t taken, friend,” Lando said as he leaned back in his seat, lifting up his cup to be refilled. “Thanks, doll,” he said to the droid that beeped happily in response. 

“So this is sa-back.” The kid said and Lando knew right away that he was bluffing. He came from Socorro--the place was a smuggler’s heaven. His mother ran  _ the  _ best gambling ring there--she taught Lando everything he needed to know to survive in the world of cards, half-truths, and high stakes.

“It’s sabacc,” Lando responded, deciding to indulge in this kid’s game. He wanted to see if this alpha could back up his talk.

“Sa-bok,” Han repeated, “got it.” 

“You ever play before?”

Han picked up his newly dealt cards. “A couple times, yeah.” 

“Captain Lando Calrissian,” Lando said, greeting himself with all sauve as usual.

“Han Solo,” Han responded. Now Lando could put a name to that smug face. Han gestured towards Lando’s winning pile. “Looks like you’re having a good day.” Lando smiles back in return, “Can I ask you a question, Captain Calrissian?”

“Anything, Han,” Lando said, mispronouncing Han’s name on purpose.

Han just grins and slightly licks his lips, “It’s Han, but that’s okay. I’ve heard something about you and I wanted to know if it was true.”

“Everything you’ve heard about me is true.”

“Is it true that you won your ship from one of these games?” Han asked. “I couldn’t bet anything that I love as much as my ship.”

“What do you fly?”

“VCX-100,” Han responded. He shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal--it certainly got the other participants in their game impressed.

“A VCX-100, that’s one hell of a ship, Han,” Lando said. This kid, Han, was good but not that great. He was like the perfect replica of a priceless art piece, but just like an appraiser, Lando could see the tall tale signs of a very good bluff. This white boy was nothing but trouble. Lando liked trouble, well, the good kind of trouble.

Han won the first hand and Lando grinned as he watched him smile, “beginner’s luck.” 

Lando decided then that he would play this alpha’s game and as much as this kid annoyed him he would be playing Lando’s game later.

The game continued, the winnings shifting between Lando and Han, but mostly towards Han. Lando wanted it like that--Sabbac was more than just a gambling card game. It was for those with great abilities of charisma and cunning to read their opponents and read them well. And for Lando, Han was an open book--sure he’d have fact-checked every statement in the book but the boy was as clear as the day skies of Socorro.

The participants kept getting knocked out one by one, either by losing all their credits or because the stakes were getting just too high. It was just the two of them in this hand and Lando knew he had Han just where he wanted him. Lando looks at his cards disinterested as he grabs his credits. “I call and raise you 2000.”

Han looks down at his winning pile. “I see your bet and I raise you,” Han shrugged his shoulders as he pushed his entire winning pile in the middle. “However much this is.” 

Han knew exactly how much it was and he knew that Lando couldn’t match it with his own pile. Lando wasn’t smiling when he looked at Han but the only thing he could think was, “ _ I’m playing you like a fiddle and you can’t even hear it, baby.”  _

“Woah, woah, woah, Han.” Lando stated, “Slow down. You might want to quit while you’re ahead.”

“You might want to quit while you’re behind,” Han responded without missing a beat.

Lando smirks, “I like this kid. You’re adorable.”

“I’m serious,” Han responded, waiting for Lando’s next move.

“And I’m calling.”

“With what?” Han asked, “your scarf isn’t exactly my style.” 

“We’re in agreement there, Han. I don’t think you could pull it off,” Lando responded. “No-I call with my ship. Against your ship.”

Han licks his lips as he looks at Lando, “what the hell?” 

Lando was impressed by Han’s hand--stunned really. This kid was pretty good but he wasn’t great. Lando had a trick up his sleeve--he wasn’t happy to use it in this situation but couldn’t wait to see the look on Han’s face when he’d lose and when he’d go to collect.

Han was grinning at him, believing that he had won. Lando nonchalantly sets down his cards, showing off the superior hand with a cocky grin. His smile grew even brighter as he watched Han’s mood change very quickly. “I told you to quit while you were ahead.”

Han couldn’t believe it--all the green sylops had been played. There was no way he could have one unless he cheated. He had to have cheated, that no-good swindling omega--No, him being an Omega had nothing to do with him being a swindler. A good swindler too with his bright clothes, his cape, and that sweet omega scent that’s too good to ignore.

Han was ranting to Qi’ra but she barely listened to Han as he went on his rant. He didn’t stop until that honeyed voice called out to him.

“So, where’s my VCX,” Lando asked as he walked down the stairs, rubbing his hands together.

“I don’t have it right now. It’s in the shop for repairs,” Han started.

_ “I’m sure it is, _ ” Lando thought. He had another idea of how Han could give him what he owed.

“Lando Calrissian, how good to see you,” Qi’ra said, interrupting Han to gain Lando’s attention and surprise. 

Lando was surprised to see her. His debts to the Crimson Dawn was finished but the last thing he expected was a job to do a Kessel run. If Lando knew then what he does now, he would have turned down the job. No exceptions--maybe, just maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

10BBY. Nubian Prime.

The Kessel Run job was more trouble than it was worth. The Millennium Falcon took tremendous damage and Lando was calculating the cost to repair her. The costs he calculated just made the job not worth it. No amount of credits could replace the loss of L3-37. After Enfys Nest showed up, Lando left, to his credit his part of the job was over. Lando returned home with his battered ship knowing he was going to have to hassle the costs to get her fixed. He didn’t stay home long and found himself on Numbian Prime playing Sabacc. 

Lando didn’t know what was up with Han Solo always showing up during a sabacc match. They were playing Corellian Spike--one of many variants of the Sabacc game. He had a feeling when Han mentioned his ship that he shouldn’t go through with it. He should fold and cut his losses but this was Han Solo who didn’t learn the first time. So, Lando ignored that feeling and decided why the hell not? That decision ultimately cost him his ship.

After his humiliating loss, Lando was at the bar drinking some brown liquor. It was bitter and burned all the way down. Lando could smell Han before he heard him, and Lando knew he was going to just come and rub it in. His momma always told him that his tricks would get him in trouble one day.

“So, where’s my girl?” Han asked as he clasped Lando on his shoulder. 

Lando rolled his eyes and motioned for Han and Chewie to join him at the bar. “Bartender, get them a shot of whatever I’m having.”

“Woah, I’m not paying,” Han said and Chewie chimed in behind him.

“Slow down, baby. Take a seat,” Lando said and motioned them to sit. “It’s on me,” Lando answered as he pulled out credits and handed them to the bartender. 

“Hey, that could pay for your shuttle out of here,” Han teased.

“You think that loss was a major setback for me?” Lando asked, then scoffed, “it wasn’t even minor.” 

Lando was an entrepreneur, his mother taught him how to be smart with his money. He wouldn’t bet all of his money in a single game of sabacc but he bet his precious ship and lost it.

“You lost the Falcon,” Han said as he grabbed the drink the bartender pushed towards him. Chewie comments on the drink, “wait this is Kashyyyk whiskey?!”

Lando tilts his drink towards him and watches the brown liquid slosh, “oh yeah? That explains things. Sure, I may have lost the Falcon but I did win a VCX-100 awhile back.”

Han froze in his tracks and Lando laughed softly at his facial expression. “Don’t worry about the cost factor, baby. We’ll just do a simple switch-a-roo. Is she still in the shop or is that how you got here?”

“It’s still in the shop,” Han lied and Chewie responded to that lie.

“I’d listen to your friend there, Han,” Lando responded. “If you don’t want to part with her you could just pay me what she’s worth. How much is a VCX worth these days? I think it's about what? 155,000 credits?”

“Wait-now hold on there,” Han said, placing his hand on his hip. “Don’t try to swindle your way out of the Falcon!”

“I’m just collecting dues and trying to reach an agreement,” Lando said as he turned in his seat and looked at Han. Lando leaned to the side and made eye contact with Chewbacca. “Chewie, is it possible we can get some space to… talk things over.”

Chewie responded and just before Han could translate Lando answered Chewie. “Sure, big guy.” Lando said as he pulled out more credits and tossed them towards Chewbacca, “buy as much as you want.” 

“You speak Shyriiwook?” Han asked as Chewbacca got up and moved to the other end of the bar. 

“I don’t speak it, but I understand it,” Lando answered. “Now, let’s talk.”

“I won her fair and square,” Han started his argument.

“And that’s good for you kid,” Lando answered. “But the Falcon isn’t with me now.”

“Don’t tell me she’s impounded again.”

“No, I took her home for repairs,” Lando answered. 

Han looked around the room, “you’re from here?” Han couldn’t believe that Lando was from here, he stuck out easily as he did everywhere. 

Lando smirked, “no, I’m from Socorro. Listen, I’ll take you to Socorro and let you and Chewie join my crew until you can pay off the credits you owe me for the VCX.”

“You gotta be kidding me,” Han protested. 

“There’s always another way, Han. You just have to take it,” Lando said.

Han didn’t know if it was the Kashyyyk whiskey but Lando’s scent was getting stronger. Most omegas would do everything they could to hide their scent and yet here Lando was flaunting it. 

“I’m not giving up the Falcon,” Han said while trying not to deeply inhale Lando’s scent.

Lando smiled softly, “no one said anything about giving her up, baby.” 

“What d’ya have in mind?” Han asked. He wasn’t prepared as Lando leaned in and whispered his proposition. Han could feel his face turning red, and if he was lucky, his ears also wouldn’t be the same shade. 

Lando pulled back and couldn’t help but laugh at Han’s face, “you’re adorable.”

“Don’t joke around with me, Lando--”

“Oh, I’m serious, baby,” Lando said as he gently caressed Han’s arm. “So, what’s your call?”

Han thought about it seriously before he answered, “I need to know more about this…” Han looked around before he moved in closer. “This arrangement. How much is each time going to cut?”

“Slow down, baby. It’s only gonna happen once.”

“And then I’m free… just like that?” Han asked.

“Not exactly. You get one chance and depending on your… performance,” Lando paused as he moved closer to Han and whispered in his ear. “determines the amount. Do us both a favor and don’t let me down, Han.” Lando pulled back and started to get up from his seat, “you can cash in whenever you are ready, but for now, let’s go. But first, you might want to go get your buddy.”

This is what Lando should have done on Vandor. Politely decline their invitation for the Kessel Run and slept with Han. It would have been more satisfactory. Lando made his way to the hangar bay to his ship. It wasn’t the Falcon but it was one of Lando’s many pride and joys. Lando had won many things while playing sabacc and this ship was one of them. 

He could hear Han’s sharp intake of breath behind him as he stopped in front of the Corellian star-yacht. The CEC mostly focused on freighters and light freighters, only once did they do a line of star-yachts. It was a rare prize indeed, and Lando knew she was more trouble than she was worth. He couldn’t count how many times people have tried to steal her or get Lando to bet her.

“Wh--no how in the stars is this your ship?! I can’t believe it.” Han said as he started walking around the ship. He grimaced when he didn’t even see that it was impounded. “Did you know the CEC only made ten of these? TEN?! If you sold this to the right collector you could buy hundreds of VCX’s, like brand stickin’ new--fresh off the line! You could do that and still have plenty of money to retire! Never have to work a day in your life! This can’t be your ship.”

Lando rolled his eyes as he walked up the ramp and put up his hand to the scanner and stood still as a second scanned his retinas.

“Welcome back, Captain Lando Calrissian,” the ship said as the door slid open. 

Han ran his hands through his hair as he stood there in shock. Lando looked at Chewbacca, “you comin’ aboard, big guy? Why stand when you can sit? Especially, while this guy reboots his systems.”

Chewbacca responded, causing both of them to laugh as he came aboard Lando’s star yacht. Han did make his way onboard the ship, taking his time to the cockpit as he admired every facet this ship had to offer. Han was in complete disbelief even when this whole ship screamed Lando Calrissian. The holophotos of Lando in the lounge, the decoration, and the wet bar. Han stopped when he came across, what must be, a memoriam for L3-37. After all they lost from the Kessel Run L3 hurt the most. 

Han found Lando in the cockpit preparing for take-off. He took a seat next to Lando’s and ran his hands over the console. He could feel Lando staring at him and he didn’t care.

“Here, I thought you rebooted,” Lando teased.

“Shut up, lemme enjoy this,” Han barked back.

“If you touch me like you touch my ship then I know I’ll enjoy it later,” Lando quipped and grinned when Han choked. 

  
  


“Do you have any idea how good Wookies can hear?” Han asked as the ship lifted off into the air. 

“So no sex on my yacht?” Lando asked as he put the ship on auto-pilot. “You don’t want to brag that you had sex on a Corellian star-yacht.” 

“No, not--that!”

“How old are you, Han? With the babyface, I gotta guess 18. I enjoy this whole blushin’ virgin act but--”

“I’m 19, okay! And I’m not a virgin, I’ve just never…” Lando quirked his brow waiting for Han to finish. “I’ve just never met an omega like you before, okay?! The omegas I've met don’t flaunt their scent as you do, they wear collars unless they're mated, an--and they aren’t interested in an alpha like me. Well, they are at first until they realize I'm not the alpha that can buy them this--” Han said as he motioned towards the ship. “Until they know I can’t give them this life of luxury or those fancy clothes.”

“What’s your point?” Lando asked with a shrug.

“My point is… why d’ya offer to sleep with you for the VCX?” 

Lando sighed, “the life of an omega is shitty depending where they’re born.” Lando stated. “Sure that life of finding a rich alpha to be my mate and live the life of luxury without having to bat an eye sounds good but it’s not the life that I want.” 

Lando leaned back in his seat and looked out at the starry sky. “You know how I said me and my old man aren’t close? He’s an omega too and he wanted to marry me off to this alpha that I didn’t give a single warm bantha shit for. He said the only way I could live a good life was mating a good alpha like he did. Well, look at me now. I’m living my dream, baby. No alpha required.”

“So, you want me to sleep with you--”

“Because I want to sleep with you, baby. Don’t make it more complex than that,” Lando said as he looked over at Han.

“So, who’s the unlucky billionaire bastard you swindled to get this?” Han asked as he looked around in the cockpit.

“I didn’t have to swindle him, I beat him fair and square,” Lando answered.

“I find that hard to believe,” Han responded, causing Lando to laugh.

“It was, what three years ago? I was 18--”

“Wait, you're only two years older than me?!” Han asked, interrupting Lando.

Lando gives Han a look before he continues his story. “I was 18 when my dad introduced my first suitor home. He brought this ship as a courting gift, as much I love the ship I wasn’t going to mate him. We held a private game of sabacc, my folks had no idea what we were doing. I wagered myself if I lost I would become his mate without a single argument. But he had to wager this,” Lando said as he gently moved his hand against the console. “I didn’t think about cheating back then, I just knew that I couldn’t lose and played my best. Naturally, I won.”

“And you never saw that alpha again?”

“Not really, only on rare occasions but then we only have the customary small talk. He’s got a mate now and well, I still have this ship.”

“Did you two ever… you know?”

“Is this you being jealous, baby?” Lando teased Han who rolled his eyes. “I never had sex with him if that’s what you’re asking.” Lando stood up and stretched his arms, “I’m going to get some shut-eye. We have a long way to go until we reach Socorro.”

Han watched as Lando walked away before he turned around as the auto-pilot dropped them out of hyperspace. It was so smooth and gentle that a regular person wouldn’t have known they were ever in hyperspace unless they looked out of the window. Han stayed in his seat as he watched the stars, thinking about Lando’s little proposition. 

He never slept with an omega before, and all he could think about was when he would sleep with Lando. It would be only once but Han was confident in his abilities. He never let down his non-omega sex partners, so surely he would do more than just impress Lando Calrissian when the time came. If he was lucky, just one night with Lando and he would be out of his debt to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to imagine that Han still owes Lando for the VCX lol. Like yes, Lando had a boost up his sleeve to win but the bet was still made. I also googled the price for a VCX-100, too.
> 
> I hope you are enjoying the story so far! The next update will be next Sunday!
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3  
> P.S Feel free to leave comments!


	3. Chapter 3

10BBY. Somewhere in the galaxy. 

“50,” Han stated.

“Just 50 credits? Don’t sell yourself that short, baby,” Lando countered.

“Fifty-thousand credits, baby,” Han responds and tries to steel himself even as Lando laughs right in his face. 

“Now, that’s just bantha shit if I’ve ever heard it.”

“I’m the complete package,” Han said as he raised his arms. “Take it or leave it.”

Lando looks at Han with a pointed look, “the complete package, huh?” Lando walked around Han, fully assessing him, making the alpha feel slightly uncomfortable. “10,000 and if you do really well I’ll give you a bonus of 5,000 credits.” 

“Just 15,000?!”

“I’m going to have to put in some work for my papa to believe that you’re my boyfriend,” Lando stated. “Hit the fresher, Han. Come see me when you’re done.”

Lando was glad that his cousin called him to warn him that his father had set up an arranged mate meeting this weekend. Him and his father had an agreement that he would find his mate on his own even though he hadn’t been actively looking for one. They agreed if Lando didn’t have a mate by the age of 28 he would mate whoever his father arranged with no complaints. It was a great way to buy plenty of time to show his father that he doesn’t need an alpha. He was only 21 but he shouldn’t be surprised that his father went back on his word. Now, they were in Socorro’s orbit and Lando was lost in thought as he looked at the red giant that was dominant in the system.

There was a steady knock outside his door before it slid open. He turned around to see Han walking in wearing nothing but his underwear. His skin is decorated in blotches of pink and red from the heat and steam of the fresher. His hair is still slightly damp with water dripping down his skin. The door slid shut after Han walked in and Lando grinned at the white briefs. He hadn’t worn those since he was a child.

“What’s so funny?” Han asked as he put his hands on his hips. 

“There’s no way you get laid wearing those,” Lando teased as he pointed towards Han’s underwear.

“I don’t have any problems in that department,” Han huffed. “It’s not like your father is going to just strip me down.”

“Not exactly,” Lando said as he walked over to his dressers. He opened a drawer and rummaged through it while constantly taking a glance towards Han. “Here,” Lando said as he tossed a pair of more flattering briefs towards Han. “Wear these.”

Han unfolded the underwear, “I’m not wearing your underwear.”

“Oh, it’s just briefs, Han,” Lando stated. “It’s no big hassle.”

Han looked down at the black briefs that had a dark green waistband. He rubbed the material between his thumbs, it was so soft. “Fine,” Han said as he held them in one hand.

Before Lando could turn around and give Han some privacy, Han had shucked his white underwear off quickly. Lando stared at Han’s completely naked body with heat rushing to his face before he cleared his throat and looked away. 

Han noticed and smirked, “I thought it wasn’t no big hassle, baby?”

“It’s certainly big,” Lando mutters under his breath. 

“What was that?” Han said as he pulled on his new briefs.

“I said nothing,” Lando said as he turned around. “See, now those look so much better. Come and see for yourself.”

Lando suggested towards the mirror and Han went to have a look. He had to admit that they did look better than his previous pair and they felt more comfortable and controlled. 

“So, what do you think?”

“It’s nice, but it would look better on you,” Han admits easily.

“Save the flirting for my father,” Lando said as he rummaged through his closet. “Now, let’s get you at Lando Calrissian boyfriend material.”

“Can’t wait,” Lando groaned as he stood there watching Lando rush about the room.

Many outfits later Lando’s fingers were moving through Han’s hair. He stepped back with a grin, “now if this isn’t my best work yet.”

Han smirked as he turned around in the mirror and he liked what he saw but it wasn’t what he imagined. He at least thought he would end up dressed in something Dryden Vos would have worn if he was still alive. It’s something he would wear but finer. Lando dressed him in fine linens: a light brown linen jacket overtop a white linen shirt, his pants must have been linen to the way they moved across his skin and the ends were tucked in fine leather boots.

“I like it but this wasn’t what I was expecting.”

Lando raised his brow, “I like your style baby, it just needed some fine touches. What were you expecting?”

“That I’d end up as your look alike,” Han responds to which Lando laughs.

“Oh,” Lando chuckled low and quiet. “Only I can pull this off,” Lando said as he turned in place.

Han shaked his head grinning as he watched Lando, “I think we both can agree on that.”

“Go,” Lando said as he removed his cape, “or are you going to watch me change? I’d have to charge you if you stay.” 

“Then, I’ll be in the cockpit,” Han responded as he left Lando to his privacy. Not that he would have stayed even if Lando was joking about charging him.

Han entered the cockpit to find Chewbacca in the co-pilot seat. Chewbacca looked at his sudden appearance and remarked on it. It was fast and quick slang that Han didn’t understand completely.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Chewbacca repeated himself, but without the harsh local slang. Han scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“We were not mating, Chewie,” Han responded. 

Chewie huffed and muttered under his breath.

“It’s just to pretend to get his dad off his back,” Han stated as he leaned against the wall. “Besides, can you possibly imagine me becoming Lando’s mate?”

Chewie didn’t miss a beat in his response. 

“What d’ya mean he’s outta my league?” Han asked Chewbacca.

“Oh come on Han,” Lando called out as he walked in the cockpit. He stopped in front of Han, “you’re too cute to act that dumb. I mean look at me.”

Oh and Han was looking at him. In the back of his mind he always thought Lando was attractive--even though the first time he saw he did think the cape was ridiculous. Han's eyes looked Lando over, he was wearing desert colored boots that came up a little past his knees. He was wearing a pair of dark brown linen pants that fit Lando in ways that would get any person in trouble. Lando was also wearing a cowl? A poncho but it wasn’t exactly a poncho. Han didn’t know what to call it but he liked it. It was some see through material that was long, loose and flowy. It even had an attached hood that Lando currently had over his head. Underneath his complicated shirt he was wearing a tank top that was tucked into his pants.

“You look alright,” Han responded, trying to act nonchalant while he downplayed how he really felt.

Chewbacca commented on it easily making Lando smirk.

“Oh, like you can read minds,” Han stated.

Lando still has that grin on his face, “don’t worry about it, big guy.” Lando stated to Chewie, “I know I look good. I don’t need Han to tell me.”

“Yeah well,” Han stated as he started to tap his foot and think quickly. “What are we doing anyways?” Han noticed the pointed look from Lando, “like I get I’m going as your fake boyfriend but what’s our story? So, that way we all are on the same page.”

“You got memory loss problems that I need to know about, baby?” Lando asked.

“Huh? No, my memory is fine,” Han paused. “Wait, we are going with the truth?”

“You grew up on Corellia like you did and got out to achieve your goals,” Lando stated as he brushed over Han’s jacket. “And we met on Vandor during a match of sabacc. That’s all they need to know.”

“Wait so we aren’t lying about me? I’m not going to be some insane rich guy from Coruscant or other places?” 

“Oh Han,” Lando sighed. “My mother runs the best cantina in Vekeyya, she can smell a lie as soon as it walks in the room.”

“You know my poker face is top-notch.”

“I also know that your VCX is never coming out of the shop,” Lando responded before he moved to his cockpit. “Don’t think about it too much. Just be yourself, Han. You're the complete package, remember?”

Lando turned and looked back at Han, “now take a seat and buckle up, baby.”

“Fine,” Han stated as he got in his seat and buckled it while grumbling to himself. “We’ll just go in with no plan, no preparations--”

“Which will suit us just fine, you work best when you’re wingin’ it,” Lando said with a wink.

Han didn’t have anything else to say as Lando dropped them out of hyperspeed. His eyes opened up wide as they looked at Socorro. An unforgiving planet with a giant red dwarf as it’s sun. Even as Lando brought them into orbit, all Han could do was think about impressing Lando’s parents.


	4. Chapter 4

10BBY. Socorro.

The newly formed trio walked down the ramp of Lando’s star yacht and the first person they were to meet was Lando’s cousin.

“Cuz!” Alamanni greeted as he pulled Lando into a quick hug. “It’s good to see you! I missed you last time you were here.”

Han quickly looked over Lando’s cousin. Alamanni was only slightly taller than Lando, he was dressed in nice clothes suited for the desert. There wasn’t a cape in sight and Han wondered that maybe it was just a Lando thing.

“I heard you went to Coruscant, planning big things?” Lando asked as they separated.

“It’s more trouble than anything, but who are your friends?” Alamanni asked, he immediately went up to Chewbacca and Han. He nodded towards Chewbacca and gave Han a handshake, “I’m Alamanni, are you two friends of Lando’s?”

“Alamanni,” Lando interjected, “this is Chewbacca, my friend, and this is Han, my plan to get my papa off my back.”

“Nice to meet you,” Han stated as Alamanni walked around him, sizing him up.

Han couldn’t follow the next few fragments of their conversation--it was in Socorran, and not new Socorran but older Socorran. He could pick up a few words here and there--he just knew that they were talking about him.

Alamanni laughs after something Lando states before he turns back towards Chewbacca and Han. “Well, welcome to Socorro and I hope you enjoy your stay here,” Alamanni responded. He turned towards Han, “you know what, Lando? I think he's going to do just fine.”

The next words out of Alamanni’s mouth were quick and speedy, resulting in Lando clicking his tongue. “Yeah, whatever. I’ll catch you later,” Lando gave his farewells. Alamanni left, leaving the trio alone once again. Lando sighed as he looked at Lando and Chewbacca, “you wanna stick around, big guy?”

Chewbacca responded positively, he didn’t want to miss this show.

“Okay then,” Lando looked at Han. “You ready?”

“I’m always ready, baby,” Han responded, “but you’re not.”

“Of course I’m--”

Lando was moved speechless as Han pulled Lando in for a hug, “I should at least scent you so your papa believes we are a couple.” 

“Fine,” Lando grumbled before he wrapped his arms around Han. They both could hear Chewbacca laughing and both chose to ignore it. Lando took a deep inhale of Han’s warm and spicy scent before they parted. Lando grabbed Han’s hand, intertwining their fingers, and then escorted Han and Chewbacca to his parents. He just hoped that this would go well… what could possibly go wrong?

“Papa?” Lando called out as he walked through the front door of their home while holding Han’s hand.

Han and Chewbacca looked around the decor in the building as soon as they walked in. Despite the Socorro being known as a hot, demanding desert planet, Vekeyya was very technologically advanced. The building was made of basic, standard sandstone but the interior decoration was well made. 

“In here,” Lando’s father called out. His voice echoing through the home.

Lando took a deep breath, “follow me.”

Han squeezed Lando’s hand as they walked further into the home. Their steps echoing in the halls. They walked into the room and were greeted by Lando’s father. He was lounging on a chaise wearing a light linen robe that went all the way down to his ankles. He had brown skin and long black locs that were decorated with beads. 

Lando’s father turned to the entryway and smiled when he saw his son. He noticed the stranger immediately and how close he was to Lando. His eyes did a quick appraisal of Han and didn’t fail to notice that their hands were tightly joined.

“You’re back from Vandor early,” Lando’s father moved with grace off of the chaise and embraced Lando into a tight hug.

“I know, papa,” Lando responded. “I had someone I wanted you to meet.”

Lando’s father slightly grinned, “so it seems. Come, take a seat.”

The trio walked further into the room and that was when Han noticed the man standing before a chair. Han noticed immediately from his scent that he was an alpha. He stands tall, his body wasn’t skinny nor muscular and he had olive skin. He had long brown hair that was pulled back to a bun, and he smiled when he made eye contact with Lando.

“Hey Lando,” the stranger spoke, his voice calm and warm. 

“Landonis, I’m sure you remember Myrio.”

Lando squinted his brow, “Myrio,” he muttered quietly. He bit his lips slightly as he tried to match the name with the face. Myrio could clearly see it on his face and he laughed.

“I’d understand if you don’t remember, the last time I saw you I was this tall,” Myrio stated as he held down his hand. “You and your father used to come around all the time and we’d play together. You haven’t been since,” Myrio cleared his throat, “since that day when you hit estrus.”

Lando’s eyes widened, “Ah! My first heat!” Myrio’s cheeks suddenly flushed pink. Lando snapped his fingers, “Myrio Sunbow! Gosh, it’s been ages!” Myrio started to smile but before he could Lando spoke. “What are you doing here?” Lando asked. “Our families haven’t spoken to each other since that incident--I recall your mother basically called me a half-bit omega tr-”

“I didn’t agree with my mother’s opinion of you then and I still don’t!” Myrio stated, “I’m here cause my parents have been talking about marriage lately. They asked if I had anyone in mind and I told them Landonis Balthazar Calrissian.”

“Kid--”

“I’m almost 18,” Myrio interrupted. “I’m not a kid anymore.”

“Myrio,” Lando restarted. “I’m flattered but I’m dating someone now.”

On cue, Han put his arm around Lando’s shoulder. “Han Solo,” he said as he introduced himself.

“You’re dating him now but that doesn’t mean he’ll be your mate.” Myrio daringly stated. “I won’t give up. I should go now,” Myrio stated as he nodded towards Lando’s father. “Thank you for having me for tea.”

“It’s no problem at all,” Lando’s father responded.

Han watched as Myrio left the room and soon they could hear the front door opening then sliding shut. Lando turned to look at his father, “papa--”

“I didn’t break any agreement, the poor boy sought me out,” Lando’s father stated as he adjusted in his seat. “Take a seat, all of you.” Lando’s father looked up at Chewbacca and gave him a Wookie greeting.

“So,” Lando’s father grinned as he looked between Han and Lando as the three of them took a seat.

“This is Chewbacca,” Lando introduced the Wookie first. “And this is Han.”

“Han Solo,” Han answered with a warm smile. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir.”

“And are you really dating my son Lando?”

“Papa,” Lando groaned.

“What? This is the first time you’ve ever brought anyone home.”

“Yeah,” Han smiled as he looked down at Lando. “I am.”

“I’m Baassiia Calrissian, and welcome to our home,” Lando’s father introduced himself. “So, tell me about yourself and how did you meet my son?”

Han told him everything about growing up in the slums of Corellia, getting out of the city, and joining the republic navy. He didn’t say that he went awol from duty just that after he served his time he met Lando playing a game of sabacc. He briefly mentioned that they did the Kessel run together, and afterward how he couldn’t stop thinking about Lando Calrissian. 

“I chased him around the galaxy,” Han said as he rubbed his thumb over Lando’s knuckles. “And when I finally caught up to him we met again at a sabacc table.”

Baassiia gave a slight smirk as he glanced between the two, “yes, our Landonis does love sabacc. Who won that match?”

“He wiped the table with me, papa,” Lando responded and Han tried not to get lost in that imagery.

Baassiia chuckles, “sounds like you finally met your match.”

Lando grins as he holds tightly on Han’s hand, “yeah, I think I have.” Lando looked up at Han with soft eyes. Han’s heart jerked at the sight and he had to repeat to himself that this is just an act.

“I’m glad you told me about yourself, Han. You’re a true diamond out of the rough, and I can tell you make my son happy,” Baassiia said with a soft smile. “All I want is for my son to be happy.”

“I swear to you that I’ll do whatever it takes to make him happy,” Han stated sternly. 

“Of course you should,” Baassiia stated he stood up from the chaise. “I assume that you will be staying the night?”

“Oh, I don’t wanna impose--”

“Nonsense,” Baassiia stated. “We have a spare room for Chewbacca and you can of course stay the night in Lando’s room.”

“Then where will I sleep, papa?”

“In your room, with Han.” Father and son looked at each other like they both grew another head. Baassiia laughed and it carried throughout the room, “what? I know that times have changed since I was your age. I’d be the biggest fool in this sector to not know about your colorful sex life, Landonis.” 

Han coughed, covering his mouth with his fist. He gave a quick glance at Lando and saw that his hands were covering his face.

“You’re an adult,” Baassiia continued. “I trust you to make smart decisions. There’s nothing wrong with practicing safe--”

“C’mon Han, you too Chewie!” Lando shouted as he grabbed Han’s hand. 

Lando rushed them out of the room but it didn’t stop Baassia. “You should always practice safe sex, Landonis!” Baassia shouted down the hallway after their retreating form.

“I’m not listening!” Lando shouted back. His face blazing hot and his ears are burning with the echoes of Han’s laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since the last update! A lot was going on and I wasn't in a good headspace. I finally got my mojo back and updates shall resume every Sunday! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for your patience and for reading!  
> <3  
> SN


End file.
